evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Breakdown/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|Prince Aragon's villainous breakdown during his monstrous transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker's villainous breakdown. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown.png|Earl of Lemongrab's insanity after Finn and Princess Bubblegum escaped with Lemonhope. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's breakdown seeing, that Geoff and Bridgett have reconciled. Malware breakdown.png|Malware's breakdown before his death. Jerry reaction at Lint Loaf.png|Jerry the Belly Button Elf/Contorno's rabid breakdown when offered lint loaf. Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown.png|Sunset Shimmer's breakdown after hearing Twilight being praised by her friends for standing up to her. Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Thunderclap's_rage.png|Thunderclap's snapping at Coldfront and Downpour. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's breakdown as he loses his remaining sanity and transforms from a sophisticated rat to a savage rat. Hades Last Rage.gif|Hades' last breakdown after Hercules emerges from the river with Meg's soul. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's rabid breakdown when her head is accidentally shaved off. Kenge's breakdown.png|Kenge's savage breakdown after Bunga call him a little lizard. Smaug rage.png|Smaug's breakdown as result of being failed attempt to killed him that only did nothing but ruined his composures. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Judge Frollo losing what little sanity he has left. Bill Cipher Ultimate Breakdown.png|Bill Cipher's ultimate breakdown after being outsmarted by Stanley and Stanford Pines. Azula's_breakdown.png|Azula's breakdown, crying uncontrollably after Katara chains her to a grate. Pince_John's_freak_out.png|Prince John's breakdown after burned his mother's castle in his blind rage. Queen_of_Hearts'_breakdown.png|Queen of Hearts red in the face, losing her remaining sanity and threatening to behead Alice. Fuzzy_Lumpkins_Berserk.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins' savage breakdown. Shredder's_breakdown.jpg|Shredder's breakdown during his attempt to kill Leonardo. King_Louie's_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|King Louie's monstrous breakdown. Kron's nervous breakdown.jpg|Kron's breakdown. Earthlings 276.png|Jasper's final breakdown as she becomes a Gem monster. Mansley launches the missle.jpg|Kent Mansley's breakdown as he orders the missile launch... then in turn, Kent realizes that he made a foolish mistake as he tries to flee Rockwell in order to save himself, only to be stopped by the Iron Giant and arrested by the U.S. Army for his treachery. Lotso's_rise_to_power.jpg|Lotso snapping after sadistically abusing Big Baby for missing Daisy, as he shows his nihilistic hatred for all toys. Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|Syndrome's angry breakdown. Cozy Glow's breakdown.png|Cozy Glow's breakdown after her plan is thwarted by Young Six. Varian_Evil.jpg|Varian's breakdown. Clayton's_breakdown.jpg|Clayton's breakdown. Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Little-erik.jpg|Young Erik Lensherr/Magneto's breakdown after witnessing his mother getting murdered by Shaw. I-Rex'c_villainous_breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's breakdown. Other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Bedlam's breakdown. Scheck_roaring_with_rage.png|Scheck's raging breakdown seeing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document. Furioushans.jpg|Prince Hans' furious breakdown as he discovers that Elsa's escaped the dungeon. Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's breakdown in his final moment. Axe Crazy Rourke.jpg|Rourke beginning to lose his sanity as he grabs a fire axe to kill Milo. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy chasing after the chickens' escape plane in an insane fury. Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's breakdown as her attempts to sabotage Danny and his friends' performance backfire on her. Cruella-de-vil-4.jpg|Cruella de Vil's murderous breakdown as she chases the van with the Dalmatians inside like a maniac. Acnologia_breaks_down.jpg|Acnologia vows to destroy everything despite already annihilating all dragonkind. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. Fusion_Zamasu_66.jpg|Fused Zamasu, losing to Future Trunks. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing's breakdown. Francis_Breakdown.jpg|Francis' breakdown as he confronts Tim and Boss Baby. Bloody_Breakdown.gif|The gory beginning of Backwater Gospel citizens' breakdown. Pennywise_breakdown.jpg|Pennywise/IT's violent breakdown as he is attacking The Losers. Storm_King_24.jpg|The Storm King's savage breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg|Leonard's breakdown. CapChef.jpg|Chef's vicious breakdown. Tord's_breakdown.PNG|Tord's breakdown after Tom threw a couch at his robot while telling a bad pun. Kylo_Ren's_Breakdown_1.jpg|Kylo Ren's breakdown. christine-5.jpg|Christine's villainous breakdown. X-24Logan.jpg|X-24's savage breakdown. Death-Note-Gif-Light-Yagami-Kira-Gets-Angry-The-Last-Episode.gif|Light Yagami's furious breakdown. Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.jpg|Hunter's breakdown. Carface_yelling_savagely.jpg|Carface yelling savagely. Fairy Godmother's breakdown.jpeg|Fairy Godmother's breakdown. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden's breakdown. Koba_shoots_at_apes.jpg|Koba's villainous breakdown as he loses his sanity while opening fire on Caesar and the other apes. Black_Mask_Akechi.gif|Goro Akechi goes psychotic. Annie's laugh.png|Annie laughed out madly during her mental breakdown. Carlamutation.jpg|Carla Radames' breakdown. Mr._Ross'_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|Mr. Ross' villainous breakdown. The Trial Animation Blue dia it was a sword.gif|Blue Diamond's breakdown, emitting a blue aura that causes all present Gems to cry. Charming's breakdown.jpeg|Prince Charming's breakdown. Walking-dead-season-4-episode-6-governor-spoilers_0.jpg|The Governer's homicidal breakdown as he guns down all of his fellow Woodbury residents. strickland_breakdown.png|Colonel Strickland's breakdown. Hopper lunges at Flik.jpg|Hopper’s psychotic breakdown as he catches Flik. Starlight_Glimmer_Breakdown_S5E2.jpg|Starlight Glimmer's villainous breakdown. ArchieEggmanBreakdown.JPG|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's psychotic breakdown. Cyclonus wielding axe-weapon.jpg|Cyclonus' breakdown. Michael Huff's breakdown.jpeg|Michael Huff's comical breakdown in the SNL sketch "Schiller Visions: Hidden Camera Commercials". ToB Teresa Artwork.png|Teresa Linares attacking Velvet and her friends mindlessly after fusing with a Therion. AA_HD_Manfred_von_Karma_Breakdown_2.gif|Manfred Von Karma slamming his head against the courthouse's wall. Rumpelstiltskin's_angry_stare.jpg|Rumplestiltskin wearing his "angry wig". Akus_Breakdown.jpg|Aku's enraged breakdown when he was betrayed by Ashi. JansonVsTeresa.png|Janson's breakdown as he is about to kill Teresa to take the cure. Villainous Breakdown (Game Store Manager).png|Game Store Manager's breakdown, showing his evil side. wyden breakdown.png|Claire Wyden's breakdown. O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffula seed.png|Aloysius O’Hare’s breakdown. DonLinoBreakdown.jpg|Don Lino's breakdown when begins to chase Oscar in a blind fury. Lola's angry glare.jpg|Lola's breakdown to Oscar for dumping her. Lord Farquaad's breakdown.jpeg|Lord Farquaad's villainous breakdown. Ursula's breakdown.jpeg|Ursula losing what very little sanity she has left after Ariel causes her to accidentally kill her beloved moray eels Flotsam and Jetsam. Perfect Cell's breakdown.jpg|Perfect Cell's villainous breakdown. RaccoonBreakdown.png|Raccoon's breakdown. Steele's breakdown.jpg|Steele's breakdown. Ruber's fearsome cry.png|Ruber's breakdown when he unsuccessfully attacks King Arthur. Norman Osborn Angry.jpg|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp. Joseph Seed's Breakdown.jpeg|Joseph Seed tips over barrels of Bliss as he prepares to battle the Junior Deputy, after the Deputy refuses Seed's final offer to leave Hope County. Anti Mabel Villainous Breakdown.png|Anti-Mabel's villainous breakdown. King Candy's breakdown.png|King Candy/Turbo's villainous breakdown. nomoremrniceguylordbusiness.png|Lord Business' villainous breakdown as he erases Good Cop as judgement for Bad Cop's failure. buzzcut mad.png|Bradley Buzzcut's raging breakdown as he preps to beat up Mr. Candy. vonvonceveryangry.png|Von Vonce's breakdown. imhotep's very mad now.png|Imhotep's villainous breakdown as he tries to kill Rick and company for good after he was stripped from his own immortal soul. White Diamond's Breakdown.png|White Diamond's villainous breakdown. Cobracommandersmad.png|Cobra Commander's villainous breakdown. Badcopsfuriouskickschair.png|Bad Cop's villainous breakdown as he starts kicking the chair multiple times. witch rage.png|The Wicked Witch of the West's villainous breakdown. Suzi's breakdown..jpg|Suzi's breakdown. Videos Cal Hockley enraged when Jack and Rose are reunited at the Grand Staircase Ratchet and Clank Past 142 Poor Hardlight Sales|Gleeman Vox ranting about poor sales in Ace Hardlight merchandise. GOKUUUUU!!!! I Kamehameha Vs Merged Zamasu I ENGLISH I Episode 66 I Dragonball Super I English Dub|Zamasu's breakdown after he was defeated by Goku and he goes half corrupted. Balto-Fight Scene HD|Steele's breakdown from the ferocity of the blizzard. Hitler's Rant - Original Video without subtitles.|Adolf Hitler's breakdown after learning a general did not carry out a critical assault due to not having enough men. Spider-Man 1 (2002) - "You're out Norman" scene - Movie Clip|Norman Osborn screaming in rage after getting fired by the directors of Oscorp. Category:Galleries